the wing goddess and the dragonking
by black-knight134
Summary: chapter 2 is up its a lttle short.its after the part in the movie when hitomi flew away and im contuining what happened in my view this story has to do with the escaflowne movie
1. Default Chapter

Its after the part in the escaflowne movie when hitomi flew away ok so you wont be confused  
**********************************************************************************************  
As Van(or barm) stared at the spot where the wing goddess left he closed his  
eyes and let the tears fall down his face. He whispered "Goodbye my wing goddess goodbye Hitomi".   
  
Meanwhile on the mystic moon  
As Hitomi awoke she found herself in her bedroom all her friends surronding her.  
She heard a voice it was her doctor Mr.tai. "Hitomi youve being in a coma for 2 months" he said. "A coma " she whispered. She said softly "im going for a walk ok"she said through sniffles. "Ok honey just you be careful" she said.   
  
  
As Hitomi walked outside gaining speed on her walking running. She screamed   
"was it all a dream Van were you a dream please if this was real give me a sign"she yelled through tears. The wind started to howl and a small soft white feather fell into her hands. "Van she whispered.   
  
Meanwhile on keau (geau they call it keau in the movie)  
Van had locked himself in his room all day. Merle tryed banging on the door screaming nothing worked. Van started out the window tears brimming his eyes,   
"Hitomi i promised that id stay with you and i will im coming to the mystic moon"he yelled. He grabbed his sword and jumped out the wodden window letting his white soft wings fly him to Escaflowne.   
  
As he jumped in Escaflowne it went dragon form "Escaflowne if you have the power take me to the mystic moon please" he yelled. Escaflowne started flying straight at the mystic moon faster faster till zoom Van had arrived. Now he thought all i have to do is find Hitomi. As he walked around he took in his surrondings it was a circular field with a big building behind it. "Hitomi hurry up well be late for school youve being acting werid ever since youve being in that coma" Yukari yelled. Van raised his head Hitomi shes here come on Fanel dont chicken out know his mind said. He heard Hitomi replie " i wasnt in a coma i was in a world called keau" she said dreamly. Yukari replied "Hitomi youve gone off the deep end" she said through giggles.   
  
Van smiled Hitomi here i come. As he walked out from the trees Hitomi turned around and saw him Van. Their eyes locked and Van said   
  
owwwwwwwww cliffhanger not telling  
what will happen next   
review review 


	2. reuinons

Chapter 2  
"Hitomi"he whispered spearding his arms out in a outward position. Hitomi ran at full speed toward him jumping in his arms. Van smiled and cupped her chin and whispered "I missed you hitomi" and he smiled. Yukari gasped out "Hitomi why didnt you tell me you had a hot boyfriend"she exclamed excitedly.   
  
Hitomi blushed and hide in vans arms. Van chuckled and held her close.   
Yukari yelled "O my god Hitomi the cutie Amano is coming over here and hes looking at you" she said. Van growled jealously holding Hitomi close to himself.  
  
Amano walked over who was this guy holding Hitomi like she belonged to him he had never seen this guy in school before. Amano spoke "Hitomi you look wonderful today how about we go for a walk"he said glaring at Van.  
  
Van glared back his rage building he spoke "Hitomi i thought we were going on a walk" Van said smiling. Hitomi took Vans hand and Van led her down a nice quiet path.  
  
  
They stood staring at eachother hearts beating wildly "Hitomi may i kiss you"Van said while blushing. Hitomi took his face and crushed it to hers they kissed wildly till they seperated for air. "Wow"Hitomi gasped.   
Van smirked and held her close to him enjoying the feel of her in his arms.  
  
But unknowest to them a figure watched enviously his dark red eyes glowed evilliy and smiled and disappered  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
First of all its not amano its a mystery (dum dum)  
review review 


End file.
